No queríamos ir
by Crimela
Summary: UA. Creepypasta. Naruto y Sakura investigan la desaparición de catorce niños.


Hola.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No queríamos ir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

 _Aviso:_ Este fic participa en la actividad del Amigo Secreto 2015 del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 _Dedicado a Marde State._

Querida Marde State: siento que pago una deuda contigo. Lamento el retraso con el fic y espero sea de tu agrado. Naruto es un personaje que me cuesta, además de que no lo imagino como un alma atribulada, pero espero puedas perdonarme los errores e incongruencias. Aviso que tiendo a complicarme, y a lo mejor traté de abarcar mucho, pero los lectores juzgarán.

Pedido: **Misterio** :Un fic que se base en una Leyenda Urbana o Creepypasta teniendo como protagonista a **Naruto** y como personaje co-protagonico a Sakura, sería interesante eso. Puede existir OoC en ello sy obviamente basado en la LU o Creepy que elija.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No queríamos ir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo único: **No queríamos matarlos**

 **.O.o.O.**

 _El silencio a su alrededor lo enloquecía. Tan fuerte, tan persistente que sus latidos rápidos, su respiración agitada y sus acelerados pasos podrían despertar a las bestias más peligrosas del bosque._

 _Era consciente de cada movimiento y sensación producida por su cuerpo, sin embargo, se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos habían visto: se negaba a aceptar que tras él estaba una figura alta y delgada, de la que_ quería _huir, de la que estaba huyendo._

.O **.o.** O.

Naruto Uzumaki aprendió muy joven que su vida no sería fácil. A sus seis años, escuchó a los encargados del orfanato en que vivía decir que él nunca llegaría a ser nadie. Por eso sabía que el camino a ser detective estaría plagado de obstáculos.

Sin embargo, ni su vida solitaria ni las agresiones que sufrió lo hicieron lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar el peso y el peligro del camino que había elegido, como detective en la Policía de Konoha, cuando debió enfrentar a la criatura salida del infierno que se atrevió a robarse lo más puro sobre la faz de la tierra: la inocencia de los niños.

.O **.o.** O.

— **No sé por qué me buscas a mí** —dijo Sakura, quien creía que repetir cada cierto tiempo la misma frase serviría de algo.

— ** _Creo_** **que puedes ayudarme** —contestó Naruto, por enésima vez—. **Necesito tu ayuda para resolver esto.**

— **Naruto** —gimió Sakura, que en vez de sentirse más harta, se sentía más asustada— **. Soy pediatra. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte? No tienes un cuerpo... y yo ni siquiera tengo la capacidad para...**

— **Exactamente, Sakura** —dijo Naruto, con seriedad—. **No tengo cuerpos. Solo tengo niños desaparecidos. _Niños_.**

Sakura tragó grueso.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer? Apenas los encuentres, juro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por atenderlos. Pero ahora... Naruto, solo puedo esperar a que los encuentres...**

Naruto negó.

— **Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlos.**

Sakura lo miró suplicante. ¿Por qué Naruto creía que podía ayudarle, por qué él confiaba en ella, por qué se mostraba tan seguro de que podrían encontrar algo juntos?

Hacía ocho días desaparecieron catorce niños, de distintas edades, de la Academia de Konohakagure. El día anterior un voraz incendio convirtió en escombros la Academia. Sin embargo, entre los deshechos, la policía encontró en la biblioteca de la escuela una fotografía de catorce niños, presuntamente, tomada el día de la desaparición. Todos los niños que aparecían en la fotografía fueron reportados como perdidos.

El equipo de investigación, dirigido por el veterano miembro de la Unidad Especial de Investigación Policial, Yamato, determinó que la fotografía fue tomada con una cámara defectuosa, porque al fondo había una figura espectral alta y delgada, vestida con un traje negro con algo parecido a tentáculos, largos y delgados, que salían de su espalda. No tenían cómo explicar la presencia de tal deformación en la imagen.

Hasta el momento, el fotógrafo, desconocido, era el principal sospechoso. Sin embargo, la figura negra atraía la mirada de cualquiera que observara la fotografía y la sensación de horror, de que algo estaba mal, no se iba del pecho.

En los pasillos del edificio de la Policía de Konoha, a partir del incendio, se hablaba de un segundo sospechoso: un pirómano. El equipo de levantamiento de evidencias, dirigido por Kurenai Yuuhi, determinó que el fuego fue iniciado intencionalmente, por una única persona que actuó de forma muy meticulosa y planificada.

Sin embargo, la policía de Konoha, mundialmente conocida por ser de primera categoría, nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

Había otro equipo, jerárquicamente más alto, más importante, que investigaba a otro sospechoso: al mismo hombre que llevó a Sakura y a Naruto al camino de la Policía y la medicina forense.

 **—¿Lo… lo están investigando?** —preguntó Sakura. Sabía que al hacer esa pregunta, que tanto la carcomía por dentro, significaba que estaba dentro.

Naruto asintió, con su usual sonrisa.

 **—** **Hay todo un equipo investigando a la _Serpiente_.**

La _Serpiente_ era el nombre con el que la policía, la prensa y los vecinos conocían a un misterioso secuestrador de niños que había aterrorizado Konoha durante décadas.

Los investigadores nunca había podido acercarse a él, y existía la teoría, incluso entre los más rectos y veteranos policías, que la Serpiente fue un conocido médico forense de la Policía de Konoha, por muchos años, hasta que ciertos eventos lo obligaron a la clandestinidad.

Se trataba de un peligroso hombre que secuestraba niños, con los que hacía experimentos. No tenían rastro del hombre, a pesar de que cada cierto tiempo la policía encontraba alguna señal que indicaba que sus operaciones clandestinas se mantenían.

— **Pero tú no estás en el equipo que lo investiga** —apuntó Sakura, quien recordaba bien, a pesar de haber abandonado la carrera policial hacía varias años, que se debía evitar la subjetividad a la hora de investigar.

La policía no permitiría que Naruto, después de todo lo que pasó con Sasuke, investigara al que se creía fue el secuestrador del muchacho cuando tenía doce años.

— **No creo que sea él, Sakura. Esto es diferente.**

Sakura negó con la cabeza. La Serpiente tenía un modus operandi conocido. Buscaba personas jóvenes, no importaba si hombres o mujeres, y les ofrecía un techo, a cambio de hacer experimentos con ellos.

— **Desapariciones y secuestros de niños. Es lo mismo.**

— **No** —Naruto la miró ardientemente, su alma temblando— **. Lo he visto, Sakura.**

— **Yo también lo he visto** —replicó ella, perdiendo la paciencia. Odiaba la imagen de un hombre alto y delgado, de piel pálida y cabello largo, agarrando del brazo a Sasuke, llevándoselo. Odiaba los años que vivió con terror imaginando lo que le podría pasar a Sasuke al lado de ese hombre, y aun la acosaban las pesadillas por lo que debieron hacer para recuperar a Sasuke—. **Lo vimos cuando vino por Sasuke... Él es capaz de secuestrar 14 niños. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Recuerda las desapariciones reportadas** —dijo, acercando su rostro al de Naruto, porque hablar en la cocinita del edificio de la policía era anticlímax **.**

— **Orochimaru no secuestró a estos niños** —dijo Naruto, con vehemencia, como cuando exclamaba que sería el mejor detective—. **Yo he visto la _cosa_ que lo hizo** —Sakura no se atrevió a preguntar—. **Lo he visto. Cuando era niño** —susurró. Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho, Naruto bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus brillantes ojos—. **Él... Él mató a mis padres.**

Sakura tembló. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que los padres de Naruto murieron el mismo día que él nació. ¿Cómo podría recordarlo, cómo podría saberlo?

— **No es posible, Naruto** —dijo Sakura, después de un breve razonamiento. Sabía que no podía permitir que Naruto se hundiera en la idea de buscar al asesino de sus padres. Tampoco le gustaba que uniera esta desaparición, un caso tan importante, con su orfandad.

Naruto intuyó, perfectamente, la línea de pensamientos de Sakura.

 **—Hablé con Gaara** —Sakura frunció el ceño. Gaara y Naruto tenían historias parecidas. Así que al menos, debía reconocerle a Naruto, que se estaba tomando la investigación muy en serio—. **En la Arena ocurrió una desaparición masiva de niños hace veinte años. También parece haber ocurrido algo similar en la Niebla, aunque no hay registros consistentes.**

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Conocía bien esa línea de pensamientos: cuando las personas necesitadas de una explicación empezaban a unir eventos aleatorios y no relacionados, y los hacían parecer relacionados. Ya había visto a varias personas perderse en la paranoia.

 **—¿Hace 20 años? ¿Te refieres al país conocido como "La neblina sangrienta", donde todo tipo de crimen atroz ha ocurrido? Además, no es la primera vez que las víctimas son niños. Oroch…** —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

 **—Que no es Orochimaru** —interrumpió Naruto—. **Y sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando** —se golpeó el pecho con el puño— **. Tienes que ayudarme.**

Hacía unos años, Sakura había obligado a Naruto a que le prometiera que traería de regreso a Sasuke. Cierto que con la ayuda de Itachi, Naruto cumplió su promesa. Y Naruto jamás vería esa promesa como una deuda, como un favor que Sakura le debía, pero ella sabía que Naruto la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitó en aquel entonces.

La presencia de Sakura en el edificio policial se debía a la asistencia médica que le ofreció al sospechoso del incendio y de la desaparición de los niños.

Sai y Naruto, después de una expedición en el bosque, en un granero olvidado, habían logrado dar con un muchacho pálido y de cabello rubio, tuerto y mentalmente inestable, y al confundirlo con un menor de edad, se requirió la presencia de Sakura Haruno para un chequeo médico antes del interrogatorio a cargo de la psiquiatra forense Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura ahora sospechaba que se trató de una artimaña de Naruto, quien pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shikamaru, para hacerla ir al edificio de la policía y obligarla a tener esa conversación.

Naruto conocido por su habilidad con la palabra, continuó:

 **—Viste a ese hombre** —Sakura levantó una ceja al escuchar la palabra hombre, hacía unas horas insistió en que se trataba de un niño—. **No está en sus cabales** —no, por supuesto que una persona que se arranca un ojo no está en sus mejores días—. **Él sabe algo.**

 **—Sabe cómo incendiar escuelas—** murmuró Sakura, quien no dudaba de la participación del hombre, que dijo llamarse Deidara, en el incendio.

 **—Estaba siguiendo órdenes. Alguien o _algo_ le dijo que lo hiciera.**

 **—Pues, es un delito muy grav…** —Sakura interrumpió su queja. Como siempre, entre ellos, ya estaba discutiéndole, cuando lo que debía hacer era zanjar el verdadero tema y no entrar en la discusión de los pormenores que la harían ser parte de la investigación de Naruto—. **¿Cómo puedo ayudar, Naruto? No sé nada de incendios. Aun no entiendo cómo encontraron a este tipo. No tengo ni idea de por qué se arrancó un ojo, a pesar de que me explicó más de diez veces, que esa era la única forma de dejar de ver… lo que sea que estaba viendo.**

— **No me dejes solo** —susurrró Naruto, de pronto.

Y Sakura soltó un gemido lastimero, apenas audible.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y trató de componer su mejor sonrisa. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y lamentó ser tan débil.

— **Malas noticias, Naruto** —exclamó Ino Yamanaka, al entrar intempestivamente a la cocina. Dejó una carpeta en la mesita y con una mano en la cadera y otra apoyada en la mesa, suspiró cansada—. **Es un completo lunático. Dice que un hombre le dijo que lo hiciera. Lo cual es falso, porque tiene historial de pirómano. El chico sabía lo que hacía. Necesitaré un par de sesiones más, pero sus síntomas son mareos constantes, pérdida de memoria y paranoia. Y según el reporte de Sakura, frecuentes sangrados por la nariz** —miró a Sakura— **. ¿Él mismo se arrancó el ojo, cierto?—** Sakura asintió. Naruto lo encontró unos minutos después de que se arrancara el ojo izquierdo—. **Dice que se siente mucho mejor después de eso, que es una técnica que le permite dejar de ver. Que ya venció al silencio** —Ino simuló un escalofrío—. **No tiene sentido. He visto cosas extrañas y pacientes de todo tipo, pero esto es escalofriante.**

 **—¿C…crees que él se llevó a los niños?—** preguntó Sakura, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Ino suavizó su semblante, y negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

 **—No cumple con el patrón. Necesito más sesiones, pero no creo que sepa del paradero de los niños** —Ino miró a Naruto. No era el primer caso en que asistía a Naruto, pero el muchacho ya le había demostrado que actuaba sabia pero espontáneamente, así que quería asegurarse de que el detective tuviera, al menos, un plan—. **¿Qué piensas hacer? Puedo determinar que actuó de forma consciente en el momento en que incendió la Academia, pero lo diagnosticaré como enajenado mental, y eso impedirá que sea juzgado y terminará como un paciente más del Campecol (Centro para la Atención de Personas con enfermedad mental en Conflicto con la Ley). En estos momentos, Ibiki revisa mi informe.**

Naruto asintió.

 **—Lo ligaremos con el secuestrador por otras pistas. Lo importante es que esté recluido y no pueda incendiar nada, ni tratar de destruir más evidencia.**

Ino sonrió.

 **—Lo mismo que dijo Sai. Me alegra que trabajen juntos. Hacen buen equipo. Por cierto, ya Sai determinó su identidad. Es de Iwa, pero buscado en Suna por tentativa de homicidio a un miembro de la corte, parece que trató de matar a Gaara hace un tiempo. Ustedes estaban en ese caso, ¿cierto?**

Con eso, Ino salió y Naruto observó a Sakura, tratando de recuperar la conversación.

— **Naruto, yo…**

 **—Acompáñame esta noche, Sakura.**

 **—¿A dónde?** —preguntó con miedo.

— **Al bosque.**

La última vez que estuvieron en el bosque, fue hacía muchísimos años, cuando tenían doce años y Naruto le había jurado que traería de regreso a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar las sombras y el silencio del bosque, pero sabía que la luz de Naruto alcanzaría para iluminar su camino.

.O **.o.** O.

 **—La linterna no sirve** —gruñó Sakura, entre dientes. Llevaba al menos treinta minutos dándole golpes, cambiándole las baterías y girándole el bombillo, sin ningún resultado.

Naruto había estado caminando en círculos, sin alejarse de ella, tratando de escuchar algo, de escoger el camino, de recordar de dónde partían. La voz de su compañera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y mirándola precavido murmuró:

 **—No desperdicies la luz.**

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el extraño consejo, finalmente, guardó la linterna en la mochila, y miró a Naruto expectante, preocupada porque cuando le pidió que la acompañara al bosque se imaginó estar en el medio de un ajetreado operativo policial y no en una zona lejana al casco central de la ciudad, solo con él.

— **Traje la videocámara de Hinata** —explicó Naruto, como si eso fuera razón suficiente para creerse seguro—. **Hay una casa más adelante. Empezaremos por ahí.**

Naruto guio el camino y Sakura se concentró en la imagen de mala calidad y movida de la pantalla de la videocámara. Podría parecer una novatada llevar una videocámara, obviamente si eran descubiertos su atacante notaría el artefacto y lo desaparecería. Sabía que Naruto no era tan ingenuo como para pretender que una videocámara podría servirles. Así que había un motivo para llevarla, y en especial para llevarla encendida mientras caminaban.

Solo fue capaz de suponer que estaba relacionado con la presencia de una criatura sobrenatural.

Quiso reírse de su propia simpleza e ingenuidad, pero las circunstancias de los próximos días la harían conocer que la frontera entre este mundo y el infierno podía ser traspasada.

.O **.o.** O.

Después de inspeccionar la casa y no encontrar nada fuera de lugar, Sakura llegó a pensar que estaban haciendo una profanación de morada y que no tenían ningún motivo racional para entrar en aquella casa. Cuando lo expresó, Naruto soltó una risita, y Sakura notó lo aliviado que parecía. Como si se alegrara de no haber encontrado nada sospechoso.

Justo cuando estaban por abandonar la casa, después de inspeccionar el segundo piso y reconocer que se trataba de la casa de un hombre soltero, escucharon ruidos en el garaje.

— **Debe ser un mapache. Hay un cesto con desechos orgánicos** —razonó Sakura, con tranquilidad, y bajó dos escalones más.

— **Quédate aquí** —susurró Naruto, en silencio bajó los escalones que le hacían falta y caminó hacia la cocina, en donde había una puerta trasera.

Unos segundos después, Sakura escuchó una exclamación asustada, el ruido de algo metálico cayéndose, un portazo y a una persona emprender una rápida carrera. Su primera intención fue correr hacia la cocina, pero creyó reconocer las pisadas de Naruto. Así que dio una rápida vuelta y subió hasta una habitación. Se asomó por la ventana y gracias a la chaqueta naranja de Naruto, lo reconoció corriendo hacia el bosque.

Observó el bosque, quieta, hasta que la oscuridad y la neblina la hicieron perder de vista a Naruto. Pensó que debería llamarlo al celular, pero no quería delatarlo. Así que después de reflexionar por un par de largos minutos, decidió esperarlo en la cocina.

La puerta trasera de la cocina estaba entreabierta, y la cortinita se había caído de un lado. Antes de continuar, se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún ruido extraño. Entre las dos puertas traseras, del garaje y de la cocina, había poca distancia. Sakura notó un cesto de basura tirado en el suelo, y entre algunas botellas vacías, reconoció la videocámara de Hinata.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, recorrió una vez más, gracias a la videocámara, el camino que habían hecho por el bosque y por la casa. Notó, con preocupación, que aun cuando Naruto estaba quieto, la imagen grabada se movía, como si Naruto no pudiera controlar su pulso.

Acercó la pantalla más a su rostro cuando Naruto entró a la cocina. Lo miró poner una mano temblorosa en el pomo de la puerta y respirar largamente antes de abrirla. La cámara no logró captar el sonido, apenas audible, de las pisadas, sobre el césped, conforme se acercaba al garaje. Por casi un minuto, la cámara se mantuvo quieta grabando un escenario borroso, entonces Naruto buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar la linterna. Se pasó la cámara de mano, y hubo interferencia.

Por fin, el garaje se iluminó cuando Naruto colocó el foco sobre la cámara, movió la cámara por todo la habitación hasta llegar tras él, y tras él había una figura negra y larga.

Sakura soltó la cámara, asustada. La pantalla se separó del aparato principal en uno de sus extremos. Espantada, tomó la cámara y entró de nuevo a la casa. Escondida en el espacio entre la refrigeradora y un mueble, se las ingenió para devolver la grabación. Tardó seis intentos para detener la toma en la imagen que quería. Una figura negra y alta, de pie, en la puerta del garaje. Naruto dejaba caer la cámara y después silencio, hasta que ella la encontró de nuevo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces observó la figura negra. Y apenas reaccionó cuando una luz le cegó los ojos.

— **Sakura** —escuchó la voz de Sai.

Se sobresaltó, y terminó de romper la pantalla de la cámara. Minutos después, Anko la interrogó y antes de que el reloj marcara las dos de la mañana, Kakashi le explicó que Naruto había encontrado los restos de un cuerpo quemado no muy lejos.

Al parecer se trataba de un adulto, pero la bodega en que estaba tenía escrito en todas las paredes el mismo extraño signo: una equis encerrada por un círculo. Signo, que según los reportes más recientes, Deidara había dibujado en una de sus sesiones con Ino.

Sin embargo, lo que hacía correr a los investigadores eran los dos extraños papeles que Naruto había encontrado y que parecían ser mensajes escritos por uno de los niños desaparecidos.

Sakura quería ver a Naruto, pero su compañero estaba ocupado explicando cómo encontró los papeles y el cuerpo rostizado. Conforme pasaron las horas, se confirmó la identidad del hombre, y dueño de la casa: Iruka Umino.

Al conocer la noticia, gracias a Shizune, a Sakura dejó de importarle el protocolo policial y entró a la sala en que estaba Naruto y lo abrazó. Iruka era una figura importante en la vida de su amigo. Era lo más cercano a un padre.

Los investigadores supieron reconocer el momento sensible y los dejaron a solas. Sakura con la cabeza escondida en el hombro de Naruto, pudo ojear las notas que había en la mesita.

Una era un dibujo de una figura alta y delgada en medio de unos árboles que asemejaban pinos, y la otra tenía escrito con la conocida letra de Konohamaru, travieso chiquillo que dejaba grafitis obscenos por las paredes de la ciudad, lo siguiente: "Él siempre está observándote. Sin ojos". Debajo de las letras había un círculo con dos equis marcadas en el lugar donde deberían ir los ojos. Se parecía a los signos encontrados en la bodega y a los dibujados por Deidara.

Sakura se separó de Naruto cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su cuello. Naruto había tenido un derrame de sangre nasal. Con cuidado lo atendió y limpió.

— **Debes descansar.**

Para asegurarse de que efectivamente Naruto descansara, le pidió a Rock Lee que los llevara a su casa. Sakura agradeció que el enérgico policía insistiera en acompañarlos y en quedarse con ellos, porque Naruto tuvo fiebre y pesadillas.

.O **.o.** O.

Sakura no podía explicarse por qué tuvo la infantil idea de que seis horas después cuando acompañó a Naruto a la casa de Iruka, recibirían buenas noticias.

Los distintos equipos de investigación habían determinado que Iruka tenía pocas horas de muerto, por lo que no era posible que Deidara, quien estuvo en todo momento bajo custodia, estuviera relacionado con este nuevo asesinato.

Kakashi le permitió a Sakura permanecer en una reunión privada, en la que le mostraron a Naruto una nota más que habían encontrado en el bosque aledaño a la casa.

Las pruebas periciales de grafología demostraban que las tres notas fueron escritas por Konohamaru Sarutobi, estudiante de último año de primaria de la Academia, reportado como desaparecido.

Sai hizo el favor, para tranquilidad mental de Sakura, de llevarse la evidencia. Al quedarse solos, Naruto se giró hacia Sakura.

 **—¿Sabes dónde está la videocámara?**

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta. El tono de Naruto parecía casi inocente, como si el muchacho no quisiera delatar que la cámara había grabado la presencia de un ser, de una figura espectral, la noche anterior.

 **—Está rota.**

Naruto comprendió. Los mensajes en las notas de Konohamaru martillaban su cabeza: "No lo mires, o te llevará" decía la última nota. Temió por la seguridad de Sakura.

— **¿Lo viste?** —Sakura tembló. Asintió. Naruto se llevó las manos al cabello, exasperado—. **Debo hablar con Gaara.**

.O. **o.** O.

— **El área está acordonada. Además, debemos proteger las evidencias. No es lugar para una doctora de hospital** —regañaron a Sakura algunos policías. Además, la acompañaron hasta el límite de perímetro policial. Y Sakura agradeció que así fuera.

No debió dar muchos pasos, cuando vio a Naruto adentrándose en el bosque, una vez más. Se veía agitado, como si hubiera corrido

— **¿Hablaste con Gaara?** —se atrevió a preguntarle después de un tímido saludo.

Naruto asintió. Sus ojos vagaban por el bosque, de un árbol a otro, en busca de algo.

— **Gaara también lo ha visto. Es el mismo ser que mató a su tío… y a mis padres.**

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron. A diferencia de Konoha, Suna era una monarquía y Gaara era el quinto en la línea al trono. Sin embargo, se convirtió en el rey más joven cuando su padre y su tío fallecieron, y sus dos hermanos mayores abdicaron.

Si bien al inicio, no faltó el morbo que lo acusaban de ser el causante de la muerte tanto de su padre como de su tío, y de haber amenazado a sus hermanos para que renunciaran, lo cierto era que Gaara demostró ser un rey noble y sabio que guiaba a su pueblo con rectitud. Pero eso no quitaba que Sakura recordara las crisis psiquiátricas de Gaara, diagnosticado con esquizofrenia después de que se le acusara de asesinar a tres niños en un patio de juegos cuando tan solo tenía seis años.

A Sakura, Gaara le causaba miedo. No fue hasta después de un severo accidente, en el que Gaara estuvo a punto de perder la vida, de hecho, estuvo muerto por algunos minutos, que dejó de darle miedo. Ese evento, cambió a Gaara. Aunque en Konoha tenían la teoría de que simplemente había mejorado su tratamiento médico para controlar los severos síntomas de su enfermedad.

— **¿Recuerdas cuando atacaron a Gaara?** —le preguntó Naruto, pues fue un caso en que los dos trabajaron juntos. Gaara había sido envenenado y tanto Naruto como Sakura se esforzaron por traerlo a la vida—. **Fue Deidara quien lo atacó. El mismo Deidara que tenemos atrapado.**

 **—Eso no quiere decir nada, Naruto** —murmuró Sakura.

— **Gaara dijo que Deidara estaba investigando algo.**

Sakura se preocupó. Como médico y amiga de la médico personal del Kazegake, título que ostentaba Gaara en su país, sabía que el hombre seguía un complicado tratamiento para mantener a raya su esquizofrenia. Gaara escuchaba voces, Gaara no podía dormir, Gaara decía que había matado porque así se lo ordenaba una voz, Gaara constantemente pedía que lo dejaran en paz, Gaara aseguraba que _algo_ lo seguía, Gaara creía en complicadas organizaciones clandestinas que investigaban _algo_ y que querían matar a Naruto. Gaara solía advertir a Naruto de la presencia de unos peligrosos hombres que querían hacerle daño.

Naruto empezaba a sonar como Gaara.

La luz del foco alumbró el tronco de un árbol cualquiera. Entre las ramitas, había una nota, igual a las otras cuatro que habían encontrado.

"Déjame en paz" decía.

— **Deberíamos regresar** —susurró Sakura, tomando del brazo a Naruto. Fue consciente del silencio que les rodeaba, de la oscuridad, de la poca utilidad de la linterna y tuvo miedo.

— **Debemos encontrarlos** —dijo Naruto, su mano apretó la de Sakura y la apremió a seguir caminando, a seguir buscando. Y encontraron.

En un viejo tractor abandonado, encontraron otra nota.

"Te sigue"

Sakura sintió tanto miedo de mirar hacia atrás que tuvo un mareo, o más bien dejó de luchar contra el dolor de cabeza y se dejó caer. Naruto corrió a auxiliarla, la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza. A Sakura no le tranquilizó la fuerza con que latía el corazón de su compañero.

Sin embargo, Naruto no tenía tiempo qué perder. Podía sentir la presión palpitando en cada poro de su cuerpo. Cada segundo contaba, y debían apresurarse. El silencio del bosque le mortificaba. Cuidando la batería de la linterna, emprendió una marcha a ciegas, con Sakura de la mano, moviéndose casi arrastrada.

.O. **o.** O.

Sakura no fue capaz de volver a ponerse de pie después de que en un cobertizo encontraran otra nota que solo decía "No", varias veces. Con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, trataba de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, mientras las mejillas se empapaban de lágrimas.

Naruto tenía el rostro bañado en sudor y su respiración estaba más agitada que la de Sakura. Trató de que se pusiera de pie, pero Sakura no quiso moverse, susurró con la voz entrecortada que tenía miedo. Y Naruto por un momento dejó de ver a la mujer adulta, profesional y valiente, y vio a la pequeña niña que lloraba asustada por la ausencia de Sasuke.

Su corazón se estrechó al pensar en los niños que estaban desaparecidos, a merced de ese monstruo. Él debía hacer algo.

— **Avísale a Kakashi que estás aquí y espera por él** —susurró Naruto, le puso en la mano su radiocomunicador.

La mujer tembló cuando sintió además del comunicador, el material frío y delgado de la linterna. Naruto le estrechó por última vez la mano, y se alejó corriendo.

.O. **o.** O.

A Naruto le explicaron que lo sacaban del caso. Ni siquiera Kakashi se preocupó por buscar palabras bonitas. No le agradecieron las pistas que encontró, ni siquiera mencionaron que fue la habilidad de Naruto la que les permitió hallar los cuerpos de siete de los catorce niños. Naruto no dijo nada.

A Sakura le aconsejaron que acompañara a Naruto a su casa, que tratara de reconfortarlo y que se prepararan para las honras fúnebres. Sakura agradeció que Shizune se encargara de las autopsias. No quería saber las circunstancias de las muertes de los niños. Había escuchado a un investigador decir que parecía que se mataron entre ellos.

Después de haberse separado de Sakura, Naruto continuó con el bosque hasta llegar a las viejas instalaciones de una gasolinera, de un pueblito rural, que perdió su esplendor cuando se construyó la autopista. En la gasolinera, halló los cuerpos de siete niños, todos víctimas mortales de apuñalamientos.

Sakura había hecho lo que Naruto le dijo: dar su ubicación y esperar. El equipo de rastreo que la encontró, buscó a Naruto: y lo encontraron arrodillado ante los cuerpos, paralizado. Ino Yamanaka determinó, con pesar, que no tenía la capacidad de continuar en el caso.

.O. **o.** O.

En un acuerdo mutuo, no encendieron el televisor, cerraron las cortinas y se refugiaron en la cocina, a la espera de que al aroma del té los tranquilizara.

Sakura podía imaginar el furor que causaría a la población la noticia del hallazgo de los cuerpos. Todo el país estaba al borde del precipicio, conmocionado por los macabros sucesos y apesadumbrado por el paso del tiempo, por la falta de sospechosos, por la ausencia tan prolongada de tantos niños. El descubrimiento de siete cadáveres, asesinados, reducía las posibilidades de encontrar a los otros con vida. Ni siquiera tenían pistas de su paradero.

— **Él mató a mis padres** —Naruto rompió el silencio con las palabras que Sakura no quería escuchar—. **Recuerdo su persistente silencio y sus brazos extendidos, que me horrorizaban y confortaban al mismo tiempo…**

Sakura creyó escuchar un pitillo en su oído derecho, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ella. Naruto sangraba por la nariz. Lo guio hasta la sillita del desayunador y buscó una servilleta. Al estar tan cerca, notó las marcadas ojeras y la falta de luz en los ojos de Naruto. Naruto siempre brillaba, era energía, era luz, era vitalidad. Pero hoy parecía un niño roto.

— **¿Quién mató a tus padres?** —susurró Sakura. Era imposible que Naruto pudiera recordar lo que sucedió el mismo día en que nació, pero Sakura creía en él—. **¿Quién le hizo eso a los niños?**

— **Slenderman** —Sakura nunca en su vida había escuchado un nombre parecido, pero la figura espectral de la fotografía de los catorce niños, la figura negra que había visto en la grabación que hizo Naruto, y el dibujo de la nota que había hecho Konohamaru cobraron vida y nombre—. **Él viene del bosque.**

Sakura sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Volverían a ese bosque.

.O **.o.** O.

El pitillo en el oído volvió a incomodarlos. Naruto probaba la intensidad de los tres tipos de luz de la linterna que habían comprado. Una vez confiado en su utilidad, se la tendió a Sakura y decidió que él llevaría su usual linterna plateada y delgada. Le estorbaba menos, le dijo a Sakura para que aceptara la linterna nueva.

Estacionaron el vehículo de Sakura a la orilla del camino y emprendieron la marcha hacia el bosque. Sakura daba sus pasos con temor, Naruto parecía saber exactamente que buscaba. Y a los pocos minutos, lo halló: otra nota.

"No puede correr"

Sakura creía comprender el contenido de los anteriores mensajes. Eran pedidos de auxilio, notas sobre su captor; sin embargo la nueva nota le pareció un sinsentido, y por un breve momento, en el que olvidó que habían encontrado muertos a siete niños, se atrevió a pensar que debía ser una broma. Porque todo debía ser una broma.

— **Esto lo explica** —murmuró Naruto, quien por fin comprendió la habilidad de movimiento de la criatura, y Sakura pensó que efectivamente era una broma que ella era incapaz de entender.

En esos pensamientos estaban, cuando encontraron otra nota que decía "Ayúdame" y al comprender las letras, sintieron la atmósfera volverse más pesada.

Sakura no se atrevía a moverse, pero Naruto pasó la linterna por el bosque y saltó hacia atrás sobresaltado al notar algo entre los troncos. Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo, tan solo dejó que Naruto la arrastrara en la huida.

 **—¡Espera!—** gimió ella sin aire, incapaz de seguir corriendo, cinco minutos después. Naruto se detuvo, sus ojos grandes analizando todo a su alrededor—. **Llamemos a Kakashi** —dijo entre varias respiraciones. Naruto apenas le prestó atención, y sus dedos temblaban cuando intentaba marcar, por lo que falló tres veces el número.

— **Sakura. No apagues la linterna** —susurró Naruto, después de intentar inútilmente encender la suya.

Sakura cambió la intensidad de la luz por una más fuerte y un grito rompió el silencio de la noche cuando iluminó a un hombre, alto, delgado, sin rostro… a escasos metros de ellos.

Con rápidos reflejos, fue capaz de disparar su arma. Pero en menos de un pestañeo ni Naruto ni el ser estaban y el pitillo en su oído se volvió ensordecedor. Se las apañó para recoger la linterna y estrechándola contra su pecho, la colocó de tal forma que le alumbrara la cara: con la intención de que la luz le impidiera ver de nuevo a ese monstruo.

.O. **o.** O.

 **—Sakura—** dijo Sasuke Uchiha, miembro de la Policía Especial de Konoha, cuando la encontró, echa un ovillo en medio del bosque—. **¿Dónde está Naruto?**

Shikamaru Nara lo acompañaba y se tomó la molestia de explicar a Sakura su presencia en el bosque.

— **Kakashi nos pidió que viniéramos. Escuchamos un disparo. Fue tu** **arma.**

— **Hay… hay…** —tartamudeó Sakura, sin saber qué palabra usar para describir lo que había visto.

— **¿Dónde está Naruto?** —insistió Sasuke, y por fin Sakura reaccionó. Se puso de pie y alumbró hacia el oeste. A lo lejos se podía ver la sirena de la patrulla. Estaban cerca de la casa de Iruka.

Con rapidez corrieron hacia la casa, en el patio trasero encontraron a Naruto, que les daba la espalda. Konohamaru Sarutobi estaba delante de él.

— **No queríamos ir** —escucharon la voz temblorosa de Konohamaru—. **No queríamos matarlos** —Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru lo apuntaron con sus armas—. **Su persistente silencio y sus brazos extendidos nos horrorizaban y confortaban al mismo tiempo.**

Sakura gimió al reconocer la misma frase que había usado Naruto unas horas antes. Los ojos vidriosos de Konohamaru ya no lo soportaron más y se echó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas, mientras pedía perdón y lloriqueaba diciendo que ellos no querían hacerlo, que no querían matarlos.

Sasuke se acercó cauteloso y lo esposó, Konohamaru no dejó de sollozar y de pedir perdón. Naruto no se movió. Sakura movió la linterna y unos metros más lejos alumbró unos bultos que la oscuridad no les permitió determinar pero que, sin ninguna duda, eran los cuerpos de los niños que hacía falta encontrar. Entonces, todos notaron las manchas de sangre en la ropa de Konohamaru y el machete tirado en el suelo, cerca.

Shikamaru pidió refuerzos, y nadie pudo detener a Naruto cuando empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

— **Él lo hizo** —fue lo último que le escucharon decir.

...

* * *

¿Fic de misterio? ¿Logré estar a la altura de la creepypasta más interesante de nuestra época? Ustedes juzgarán.

Siento que debo mil explicaciones. Hice una breve investigación sobre el tema y encontré algunos puntos que quería resaltar: las fotografías, el incendio, las notas, la desaparición de niños, la búsqueda de una persona, la cámara de vídeo. Esta creepypasta se alimenta del foro Something Awful, unos videojuegos, unos películas, la imaginación del internet y un par de sucesos macabros. Además, quería resaltar que hay un juego, en el que no importa lo que uno haga (encontrar o no las notas), Slenderman siempre lo atrapa.

¿De dónde viene Slenderman? No sé. ¿Qué hace? Pues, persigue, acosa, traumatiza, y al parecer le dice a la gente que mate a otra gente. ¿Podrá algún detective llegar a la verdad real de los hechos? No sé. Hasta la fecha, no he visto nada de Slenderman que ofrezca un final con respuestas. Y no me atreví a dárselo, porque le quita el misterio y la gracia.

La idea era que Slenderman estuviera detrás de varios eventos canon de Naruto: la muerte de Kushina y Minato, la matanza de la Niebla, la vida de Gaara, Akatsuki. Probablemente, no parezca, pero en el fondo, si giran la cabeza hacia la derecha y entrecierran los ojos, quizá...

Espero me puedan dar su opinión, para ver cómo podemos mejorar :)

Un abrazo.

Nos leemos

(´▽`)


End file.
